Never Lie
by XkillerX
Summary: Summary is in the story  beginning paragraph


-1

Life With Derek " Never Lie"

GeorgeDad, NoraMom

Derek wants to go to a party tonight but his dad doesn't approve. He sneaks out, takes his dad's car and drives himself to the party. After the party he drives back to his house. On the way he accidentally bumped a pole and crashed the back light. When he gets home Casey is the first one to find out about the crash. They make a deal in which both of them get what they want. However, what they don't know is what they want isn't really what they want. Meanwhile, Lizzie has a crush on a guy named Joshua at her school. Unfortunately for Lizzie, she has a tough time trying to talk to him. Edwin is there to help Lizzie, but when his advice makes everything worse, Lizzie wants revenge.

THEME SONG

" Derek, you can't just lie to mom and dad about this, I'm going to go tell them," Casey shouted.

" No you can't !, please I'll give you anything." Derek begged. Casey considered this for a second and came up with a conclusion.

"Fine, only if, I get the your White Stripes concert tickets." Casey said strongly.

" No, seriously, something else come on." Derek insisted.

"Okay, then you'll have to deal with the punishment you're going to get from mom and George." Casey said, holding her head up high.

" Ughh, fine deal, but if you tell them in any slight way or hint them, those tickets are mine." Derek said.

"I still don't think it's right to lie to mom and George." Casey said.

"Stop being such a goody two shoes, live a little!" Derek said. Casey pursed her lips and nodded.

"Hand the tickets over." Casey said sticking out her hand.

Derek, with shaking hands carefully handed over the tickets to Casey.

The next morning, when George was out to get the daily paper, he noticed the backlight on his car was broken. George walked in to the house with anger and started shouting, so desperately looking for an answer.

" Derek!!! Casey!!!!" George yelled.

" Yeah?", Derek and Casey replied in unison.

" Did you have anything to do with why my backlight is busted? Be honest please."

" Nope," Derek said eyeing Casey.

" It was me George, I took the car to go to the mini mart the other night and I accidentally hit a pole." Casey said

" Casey! Why didn't you tell me this last night? That's it ! Young lady, you are grounded for one month !" George yelled with anger.

" Is that till October?" Casey asked.

" Yes, it will be until October, but all this month you are to remain in the house and study, NO PHONES, NO FRIENDS, AND DEFNINITLEY NO CAR!"

George walks away -----

" Thank you so much , Casey." Derek said.

" I can take the punishment, besides it will only be for a month. After my grounding is over, HELLO WHITE STRIPES!"

After school, Lizzie walked into the house singing with joy. Edwin decided to question her for what made her so happy.

" Lizzie, why are you singing, and why do you look so happy, you usually just go into your room and live your boring life. Tell me, what's going on?"

" You promise not to tell ?" Lizzie said.

" I promise, and if I break my promise I'll baby sit Marti for all eternity."

" Okay fine, the thing is I really like this guy named Joshua at our school and every time I see him I get butterflies in my stomach." Lizzie said in a half crazy voice.

"Okay…" Edwin said freaked out.

" But Edwin, I'm having problems getting close to him, I don't know what to say." Lizzie said in a very worried voice.

" You came to the right guy, I'll help you and tomorrow he will be all over you." Edwin said with extreme confidence.

" Okay cool! So tell me how I should act in front of him." Lizzie said happily.

" First of all, Lizzie, guys like girls who are manly and good at sports. Guys also dig girls who throw food and pass gas all the time, it makes them laugh." Edwin said.

" Are you serious? That's all I have to do?" Lizzie asked.

" Basically, yeah." Edwin said.

" Thanks Edwin you are the best !" Lizzie said and ran off in to her room.

Edwin felt great after helping Lizzie, and he was very proud of himself. Sadly, what he didn't realize was his advice was about to ruin Lizzie's relationship with Joshua.

The next day Lizzie walked inside the house with steps louder than an atomic bomb.

" So, how'd it go?" Edwin asked.

Suddenly Edwin could see Lizzie's eyes catching fire, he got so scared he ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

" EDWIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lizzie yelled.

" Oh no, I should have never given her my advice." Edwin said sacredly.

That evening, Derek found himself in piles of chores and responsibilities. He realized his parents kept depending on him, and only him because they thought Casey was not reliable because she had ruined George's car.

" Derek, could you take out the trash!?" George yelled.

" Derek, could you please clean up Marti's toys?" Nora asked.

" Okay guys, just give me a minute, I'm still busy here!" Derek yelled with frustration.

" Having fun?" Casey asked Derek.

" Actually, I'm not having any fun Casey, all this responsibility junk is giving me no freedom, I have to do all the chores and take care of everything! I absolutely hate it !" Derek screamed

" Don't you yell at me! Besides it was your fault for making me lie to mom and dad about how you actually crashed the car!" Casey yelled.

" Not too loud!" Derek said.

The dad and the mom walked right behind Derek and touched his shoulder.

" Aaah !" Derek screamed.

" Derek, I can't believe you would make Casey lie to us, just so you don't have to get grounded! You are so irresponsible, naïve, and ignorant!" shouted George.

" Casey, and I can't believe how you actually went with Derek's plan for some stupid concert tickets!!" Nora shouted.

" Wait…. I don't remember yelling anything about concert tickets mom…" Casey said.

" Casey, Derek, we knew from the beginning that Derek was the one who crashed the car, so we purposely threw everything on Derek to frustrate him to see how long you guys will keep your lies to yourselves." the dad explained.

" I can't believe this, so you guys were planning this whole thing?" Derek asked.

" Yes we were! Because we are the smartest parents any kids could ever have, nothing gets past us !" said the mom and dad.

" Well did you know that Lizzie is beating the bananas out of Edwin as we speak?" Casey asked.

" OH NO…!"

ENDING SONG

William Cho


End file.
